A room is 19 feet long and 11 feet wide. Find the ratio of the length of the room to its perimeter. Express your answer in the form $a:b$.
Answer: The perimeter of a rectangle is twice the sum of its length and width. In this case, the perimeter is $2(19+11)=2(30)=60$ feet. Thus, the ratio of the length of the room to its perimeter is $\boxed{19:60}$.